There has been considerable interest within the pharmaceutical industry in the development of dosage forms which provide controlled release of therapeutic agents over a period of time. Releasing an active substance in this way can help to improve bioavailability and ensure that appropriate concentrations of the agent are provided for a sustained period without the need for repeated dosing. In turn, this also helps to minimize the effects of patient non-compliance which is frequently an issue with other forms of administration.
Patients may be reluctant to comply with their treatment regime, as compliance may be painful and traumatic. For example, today there exist therapeutic agents that can treat, with good clinical success, ophthalmic conditions, such as age-related macular degeneration, diabetic macular edema, diabetic retinopathy, choroidal neovascularization, and other conditions that can lead to blindness or near blindness. Often the afflicted population is an older patient group who must adjust their activities of daily living to cope with the early stages of these diseases. However, as the disease progresses, permanent eye damage occurs and many clinically effective treatments are only preventative, and not restorative. Thus, consistent compliance to the treatment regime is nearly mandatory to prevent loss of sight.
Unfortunately, treatment regimens typically require the patient to hold still while the physician pierces the patient's eye with a hypodermic needle to deliver the therapeutic agent into the eye, typically the vitreous of the eye. This can be traumatic and painful and accordingly a patient may be reluctant to receive the injections. The ability to provide a longer-term benefit for each injection, and thus reduce the pain and trauma suffered by the patient, turns on the required pharmacokinetics of the therapeutic agent and the delivery vehicle that carries and releases the agent.
Some known delivery vehicles have active ingredients that are incorporated into polymer and sol-gel systems by entrapment during synthesis of the matrix phase. Microencapsulation techniques for biodegradable polymers include such methods as film casting, molding, spray drying, extrusion, melt dispersion, interfacial deposition, phase separation by emulsification and solvent evaporation, air suspension coating, pan coating and in-situ polymerization. Melt dispersion techniques are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,574 and 5,665,428.
In an alternative approach, the active ingredient is loaded after formation of the porous matrix is complete. Such carrier systems generally have micron-sized rather than nanometer-sized pores to allow the agents to enter into the pores. U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,705, for example, describes the loading of macroporous polymer compositions by simple soaking in a solution of the active ingredient and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,665,114 and 6,521,284 disclose the use of pressure to load the pores of implantable prostheses made of polytetrafluoroethene (PTFE). While this approach may be effective for small organic molecules, larger molecules such as proteins tend to aggregate in large pores and do not effectively release in vivo in a controlled manner.
With smaller pores, it has proved difficult to incorporate high concentrations of therapeutic agents due to blocking of the narrow pores. Deposition of material towards the opening of the pores tends to prevent a high proportion of the material from occupying the pore system. The problem of achieving high loading of the active ingredient limits the effectiveness of many currently known delivery systems.
Another concern when delivering therapeutic agents through an delivery vehicle is the biocompatibility of the delivery vehicle following release of the drug. Bioerodible or resorbable delivery vehicle materials would be an attractive alternative to delivery vehicles that require removal following release of the drug. The design and preparation of bioerodable delivery vehicles for carrying therapeutic agents has begun to be explored. PCT Publication No. WO2009/009563 describes a drug delivery system comprising a porous silicon material.
Therefore, there remains a continuing need for the development of improved dosage forms for the controlled release of therapeutic agents, which are biocompatible and are capable of delivering large molecules in a sustained fashion.